Jerry Papalii - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character)
Jerry Papalii (or Sidekick and Partner or BFF) is a protagonist of A PsYcHoPaTh (born July 25th, 1969) and is 48 years old and a friend of Fadi Zawawi, mostly known to be in Fadi Zawawi's Vlogs or for his MyView YouTube channel. He works as a Therapist, now mostly mentioned a Movie or Adventuring Driver. He and Fadi go out to see movies each week or spend time out other places or play video games at home, which Jerry also has called Gaming Series on his YouTube channel. It's unknown what his childhood or past life was before...but the names of his entire family members are Caroline Papalii, Tawaii Papalii, La Nu Papalii. He also is kinda related to Dannah, but Fadi sorta has trustworthy problems with her and doesn't wanna take her advices, but takes Jerry's. Jerry also hasn't met Dannah in-person, but has seen Fadi's Vlogs and know her looks. Jerry doesn't only spend time with Fadi, but also spends time with other kids or teenager such as Fadi's age like Shaundy, which also appears in Fadi's Vlogs. Shaundy and Jerry also drive to the movies or certain locations together, even sometimes all together including Fadi. Jerry also spent time with a elementary schooler and some other kids and also one of Fadi's patients from the Queen's. Biography Life Routine Jerry during the beginning of 2017, would met Fadi and Firas for the first time, at first he barely knew them, but Firas didn't seem to intervene much, but Fadi would take alot with Jerry and both would become from COOPERATORS to "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!", Jerry and Fadi would go the movies daily every week, and Fadi would Vlog it and put it on his Channel, but before that Fadi decided to do a first Vlog of Jerry that he ended up in, it would be a Vlog of his Dad arguing with him and chasing him outside because Fadi was stealing Michael's iPhone to film, Jerry would be there for Fadi the whole time to watch him piss his father off, the two would go out afterwards to have explore Hawaii and watch movies. Personality Jerry is most of the time in life very sarcastic or honest, sometimes even quiet...but talks calmly. Jerry approves of Fadi's sharing his life stories to him, and accepts hearing it all the time when their going outing anywhere. Tho in ONE BROKEN PROMISE!, Jerry was kinda getting frustrated with Fadi because of him scolding him to not call Michael after they both agreed Fadi would be able to drive to Vineyard to film it...but since Jerry was losing trust in Fadi to not go in Vineyard...he didn't wanna get involved, and tried to refuse to take him there if he was gonna step out of his car...because Jerry would think he'd tried to run inside. Fadi then calms himself down and takes Jerry's offer before he leaves and tries to get out of Fadi's aggression, that he would stay inside his car and film Vineyard from there...Jerry also calms himself down since Fadi said something he approved and they both agreed and Fadi had to promise so, Jerry couldn't risk getting himself fired from his Job. Jerry is mostly the laughing type tho, whenever Fadi says something that would make Jerry turn into his laughing form. He'd have his giggles while Fadi does the same. Jerry also is cool with being filmed on YouTube, his first appearance was in Angry Dad Chases Son. Relationships Fadi Zawawi Fadi and Jerry have an awesome relationship and a reasonable one, at First they hardly knew each other, but when Fadi started to film him, he started to get used to it and both would talk alot ever since they'd go explore places together in Hawaii, they also made themselves Jerry's own YouTube channel called MyView as of September, 2017, both were Co-Op and working together in Vlogs to the movies and at Ala Moana Center, Jerry and Fadi have remain on great terms as of this year. Michael Zawawi Michael and Jerry have a good relationship, Michael pays Jerry to take Fadi out to the movies or places like Ala Moana Center to explore and have fun with each other, both would work together on improving Fadi's anger issues and Jerry would be there to support Michael. Jerry also on Fadi's birthday went to a food place to eat and sees Michael walking up the scene and has no problem with him being there, Jerry would be glad to see Michael at the food place with everyone. One time Michael would call Jerry stupid because of how Jerry treats Fadi with nothing but compliments and nice feedback, Michael thinks Jerry should treat Fadi with more strong autitude, which causes Fadi to get pissed at Michael and run to his room during the afternoon off Camera, Fadi would then forgive Michael after that and not tell Jerry any information at all. Firas Zawawi Firas and Jerry have a good relationship, but Firas thinks going to the movies with Jerry every week is not a very good idea, because their an't much good movies to watch every now and then and he thinks Fadi should slow it down abit, but Fadi proceeds to not listen to Firas. Other than that Firas and Jerry are on good terms and don't have anything against each other. Psychopath Appearances Navigation Section Trivia *Jerry and Fadi have gained true friendship at mid-2017. *Jerry and Fadi have worked on Jerry's YouTube channel called MyView. *Jerry is the only person who gives honest opinions about Fadi as Michael and Firas gives it in themselves, but not all the time. *Jerry is a hard-working person. *Jerry has a Wife and Children which are his daughters. *Jerry would let Fadi stay in his Apartment anytime if he had moved out of his Dad's. References TBA Category:Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Characters Category:Character Articles Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Workers